


Suspicious Activity

by Original_Cypher



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep anything a secret at the 12th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Activity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazgarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/gifts).



> Something very random that happened in my head. I had to. See other notes for why.

Esposito washed his hands with more energy than necessary. “Why did it have to be mug cakes?”

Ryan, full hidden by the cupboard door, huffed. “Because, we're at the Precinct and we have to work with what we have here.” The quiet sound of a spoon hitting a porcelain rim repeatedly could be heard, quiet and rapid-fire, as if to dislodge something. “We only have a microwave here.” More scraping sounds. “Besides, Castle will love having his birthday muffin in an NYPD mug. It's like... his dream.” Kevin shot his partner a look as Javier appeared by his side. “I thought we went over this.”

“No, I meant... why do we have to _make_ them? I've got something sticky under my nail now.” He couldn't help the annoyance tainting his tone.

“When don't you?” Ryan's grin fell at Esposito's halfhearted glare. The former could clearly see the rehash of Javier's earlier 'I don't see why we can't just go buy him some fancy cake.' argument coming. “It's impersonal, Javi. Castle is our friend. We have to show him we care.”

Still. He felt like a preschooler keeping watch while Ryan did his best to disappear into the cupboard. “Did we have to hide to do that?”

Kevin finished a second mug, licked something off his pinky finger. “Yes. Because it's a surprise.”

“But did we have to do it _here_? Couldn't it wait until tonight? Surprise him at the Old Haunt when we get there or something?”

Ryan shrugged. “He'd expect that.”

“He'd expect everything. That's what he-...”

“Hey guys.” They both tensed as Castle poked his head through the door. He looked amused. It was probably his gleeful 'I'm on a hot trail' face. Shit. “What are you doing?”

“Making coffee.” Javier supplied. “You know. What we do, in the break room.” He cringed inwardly. Thank fuck Ryan was the undercover one.

“Uh huh.” Castle walked closer, smirking. Kevin pushed the mugs full of batter towards the back of the cupboard slowly, hoping to be discreet.

“Castle!” Beckett called from outside. “Come check this out.”

The author seemed to hesitate, but the files Kate was holding up eventually proved too tempting. Both cops relaxed as he turned on his heels and walked out, making grabby hands for the papers. Through the window, Esposito saw Beckett give them a smile and a shake of the head. It was nice that they had each other's backs, even in times like these. He mouthed a 'thank you!' to her, before turning back. “See, I told y-ff...” Esposito made a muffled noise around Ryan's dough-covered finger. Blue eyes were fixed on his, narrowed in warning. No more arguing. Message received. Esposito obediently – fine, self-indulgently – sucked the finger clean and swallowed. “Is that... Rhum flavoring?”

Esposito let his eyes trail on the faint flush high on Ryan's cheeks as he spoke. “Yeah, sure. Flavoring.”

“Why, Detective, you are so bad.”

Kevin snorted quietly and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his partner's lips. “Sure am.” He pushed two mugs in Javier's hands. “Come on, help me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hazgarn)[Hazgarn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hazgarn)!!!


End file.
